


Dalish Dance

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: The first fic I ever wrote!  Pre-relationship, Exalted Plains, Ashalle asks Solas for a dance while celebrating the Inquisition’s alliance with the Dalish Elves of the Dirth.Posted on Thursday, 14 June 2018





	Dalish Dance

Ashalle was dancing around the crackling fire, a huge grin on her face. She was loudly shouting the words to some Dalish shanty with a few of the elves in Keeper Hawen’s clan.

“She looked so neat in her two bare feet

To the sheen of her nut-brown hair

Such a winsome elf, I’d to shake myself

To make sure I was standing there.”

They had been in the Exalted Plains for three weeks and Ashalle had spent every second she could spare running favors for the keeper. Finally, she and her Inquisition had earned the trust of the clan.The Keeper had offered to let her and her friends make camp with them for the night. Ashalle had been quick to accept this offer. It had been months since she had seen her own clan. She missed the smell of the halla and the sight of aravel sails in the breeze. She had never known homesickness before the inquisition. She had spent her whole life on the move, home had always been her people not a place. Now she found herself without her people and it was as if part of her was left somewhere out in The Free Marches, wandering around with Clan Lavellan.

Varric was happy enough to join in on the revelry. Singing the songs Ashalle had taught him on the road and telling stories to anyone that would lend an ear. Ashalle had taken Dorrin by the hands and dragged him into the dance, bursting with laughter when he’d mess a step or landed on her feet. Solas sat at a distance from the celebrations. Even if Ashalle knew he had no great love for the Dalish he had no desire to spoil her happiness. She had become a dear friend to him, and it was comfort to see her filled with such joy.

“Come join us lethallin! Even Dorrin tired a dance and he’s a shem!”

Solas smiled and patted the spot next to her inviting her to sit.

“Ir abelas, I am afraid I don’t know any of the songs or dances of The Dalish.”

“Well, I will just have to teach you!” Ashalle reached for his hand.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should indulge her. What could be the harm?

“All right, one dance.”

Ashalle was beaming back at him. She took him by the arm and pulled him to the fire to join in the next song.

The Dance was not all that different than the dances of the elves of his time. Less refined but the steps had not been so drastically altered over the ages. Her soft silver hair bounced around her shoulders and her laugh bubbled on the breeze, and for a moment Solas found himself caught up in her.

“Wow, Chuckles! Look at you, letting your hair down! Well metaphorically at least.” Varric’s jest pulled him back to reality.

“Fenedhis, you hush!” Ashalle scolded, “I think it’s nice that you joined our fun Solas. Thank you for the dance.”

“I enjoyed it, thank you for teaching me Lethallan” 

“Anytime, you teach me new things all the time it’s only fair I teach you something.” 

Perhaps he was wrong about the Dalish and perhaps she had more to teach him than a dance.


End file.
